A typical thermal therapy device comprises a control unit with a thermal fluid reservoir, a pump, a return line, fluid lines serving a thermal therapy pad (herein referred to as a “wrap”) that makes contact with the skin (either directly or indirectly) of a patient. There is a need for additional capabilities in adjusting the system temperature for a variety of reasons, including patient comfort and safety. Described herein are a number of improvements in both temperature and flow control as well as reservoir improvements that contribute individually or collectively to improved systems and methods for controlled thermal therapy.